


Day 4- First Date

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Series: Erudite's Bumbleby Week 2017 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2017, F/F, First Dates, Motorcycles, Restaurants, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: Yang finally asks Blake out on a date, and goes out of her way to make sure it goes well.





	Day 4- First Date

Blake stood nervously at the edge of Beacon Academy's courtyard, pretending she didn’t notice Weiss and Ruby hiding behind the very poor cover of the nearby statue. Their presence was not altogether unexpected, even though they had promised to give her privacy tonight. No, all Blake could focus on were the recent infestation of butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach. 

After three years of being too afraid, no, too  _ cowardly _ to do anything about her feelings for her partner, three years of privately cursing every boyfriend or girlfriend Yang flitted through and silently (though a bit guiltily) rejoicing at each breakup, Blake was finally about to go on a date with her longtime crush. Admittedly, it had ultimately been Yang who had asked her out. Had it been up to her, she’d probably still be hopelessly pining. She glanced up at the clock tower. 7:58. Yang had said she’d pick her up at 8.

Yang had really gone all out for this date. She’d told Blake to dress “nicely, but not formally,” and had ordered Ruby and Weiss to make themselves scarce all night. She’d then grabbed a bag, not telling anyone its contents, hopped on her motorcycle, and took off with the promise to return in time for the date. 

A faint hum grew through the evening air, only audible to Blake’s heightened Faunus hearing, just as the clock began to strike 8:00. Blake turned to the disturbance and saw the familiar sight of Yang riding her beloved motorcycle, her face hidden by the helmet. The hum gradually increased to a roar as Yang drew nearer, before cutting to a low purr as the bike pulled to a rest in front of Blake. Yang gestured broadly. “Milady,” she said, sliding off the bike to extend a hand to Blake. Blake had to stifle a small laugh. No one had ever accused Yang of being subtle.

“So, what kind of a night am I in for?” Blake asked, accepting Yang’s hand and allowing herself to be led onto the bike. Yang slid back on in front of her and passed a helmet over her shoulder. Blake noted with some appreciation that Yang had thought to modify the helmet to fit over her ears. Yang merely grinned at her.

“Now now, Blakey, I’m not going to spoil the surprise for you,” Yang said as she watched Blake fit the helmet over her head. When it was on securely, she reached back and guided Blake’s arms around her waist. “You may want to hold on tighter than that,” she said, her voice teasing. “Bumblebee likes showing girls a wild ride.”

“I think I’ll survi- eep!” the rest of Blake’s sentence was cut off by a very undignified yelp as the bike revved and took off. She clung tightly around Yang’s waist as they shot down the street, hearing Yang laughing all the while.

As the initial surprise receded, Blake began to relax more and more, pressing against rather than clinging to Yang’s back. Yang clearly noticed the change, as she called back, “Enjoying yourself, kitten?”

“More than I expected on this death trap,” Blake called back. Yang gave a gasp of mock offense.

“How dare you!” Yang declared. “And after everything I’ve done to make tonight perfect for you!”

“And what exactly  _ have _ you done?” Blake asked, looking around as Yang began to slow to a stop. They were somewhere in the wealthier district of downtown Vale. “You still haven’t told me where we’re-... No. Yang, you didn’t. No way.” Blake stared, dumbfounded, at the restaurant that Yang had stopped in front of. 

“Oh, but I did,” Yang pulled off her helmet, her long mane of yellow hair spilling free as she shot Blake a devilish grin. “Ryuusei's Sushi Bar. Only the best seafood for my lovely date.”

Blake stared incredulously at Yang. “Yang, how in the world did you get a reservation here? The wait list is three months! There’s a line just to get inside! This place is so fancy, the floor is an aquarium!” Yang merely grinned mysteriously. “Seriously, Yang, how did you get a spot here?”

Yang chuckled. “Oh…”

 

-

 

_ Yang tightened her fist around Junior’s shirt collar as she stared him right in the eye. “So,” she said, “The most influential information broker in Vale has to have all of the major businesses downtown in his pocket, am I right?” _

_ Junior spluttered something, and Yang released him. He took a deep breath and said, “Yeah, so?” _

_ “Are you familiar with a restaurant named ‘Ryuusei's?’” she asked. “It’s a sushi bar downtown. Best place to go for dinner, if you’re feeling fancy.” _

_ “I know the place,” Junior grumbled. Yang shot him a predatory grin that caused him to swallow, hard.  _

_ “Good,” Yang said. “Because you’re going to do me a little… favor _ .”

 

-

 

“I have my ways.” Yang winked at Blake. “It’s more of a fifth date kind of conversation.”

Blake raised her eyebrows. “Oh? There’s going to be a fifth date?”

Yang froze momentarily, clearly not having meant to say that. “Uh, yeah. I mean, if you want..?” she said, looking nervous for the first time that night. Blake laughed, Yang’s nerves actually setting her more at ease. It was comforting to know that she wasn’t the only one nervous about this. She threaded her arm through Yang’s.

“Perhaps,” she said, looking up at Yang through hooded eyes, “Though if you want to get there, you’ll have to get me through tonight first.”

With that, Yang’s confidence returned. “Oh, trust me, kitty-cat,” she said, leading her toward the restaurant's entrance. “You won’t be able to _forget_ tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured: Yang riding up and down the street on her motorcycle for ten minutes so that she can perfectly time picking up Blake at exactly 8:00.


End file.
